Capture the Flag Stories
by Edge of the night sky
Summary: I'm righting about a lot of capture the flag, so if you like those stories, read. I'm taking Ideas for Games Now, If you want to get 1 in.   T cause I'm paranoid could be K or K . NOT Palia! Thalia and Percy are just my two favorite charecters


**Ok so I decided to start a series where I write about random capture the flag games. I can make up my own, or you can click the magic review button and tell me the teams and which characters POV you want. P.S. It might be a little OOC, and I added my fav. OC. His names Angelo, Child of Zeus, His nicknames Eagle, and He owns a fighter plane. You can tell me some other helpful stuff in reviews to, if you don't want it to be screwed up. Here is the first chapter. BTW all demigods included. I will have some Romance, Mainly Percabeth, Thico, and JasonXPiper.**

**I don't own PJO by the way. I can't wait until the day I can say I do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Team 1:<strong>

**Zeus Cabin**

**Areas Cabin**

**Hephaestus Cabin**

**Apollo Cabin**

**Hermes Cabin**

**Hades Cabin**

**Team 2:**

**Poseidon Cabin**

**Aphrodite Cabin**

**Dionysus Cabin**

**Athena Cabin**

**Demeter Cabin**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

It's a Friday. I love Fridays. The beginning of the weekend, Capture the flag, and capture the flag is the best thing since blue waffles. Anyway, the plan was to put everyone on offense, and I use the creak to make a wall of water, while defending the flag, and Annabeth goes around taking out all there good fighters. Anyway, being the team leader I had to give a speech. "Alright. The other team may have the advantage, but we can probably win anyway. You know the plan. They have about 50 more people than us, so go down fighting, or just fall back past the river. Move out." I Shouted. No one said it had to be a good speech.

"Great speech." Annabeth said. "It would have sounded better if it was in Greek."

` "Well unless you're willing to give one-."

"You'd shut up if you want to win." She said

"Whatever. See ya later." She ran off. I made sure the flag was where it was supposed to be, in between two giant rocks, and then I ran to the edge of the creek, and waited for the game to start. Chiron blew his horn, and I touched the water, making a huge barrier of water. Then I ran back to our flag. The only three people I had to worry about are Thalia, Nico, and Jason. I knew they would probably have their whole team charge, and try to win by numbers, but my river barriers would stop them, which means Nico would have to shadow travel in Jason and Thalia, while we get beat by numbers on the other side. I climbed to the top of the bigger boulder, into the little pit at the top, and waited. I didn't half to wail long.

"There's the flag. Now how are we going to get to it?" There's Nico

"Just let Jason." There's Thalia.

"Oh. Right." There's Nico again.

"Okay. Give me a second." Said Jason

"Shouldn't Percy be here?" Is Nico just playing dumb? What the heck.

"He probably is."

"Oh my gods Jason, what the heck." He was in the air.

"I got it." I heard his boots hit the ground. That gives me an idea.

"K, let's get the heck out of here." Said Thalia.

"We'll have to go on foot. I can't shadow travel again for a while."

"Okay let's go then." FINALLY! I jumped over the edge of the hole on the top of the rock, sliding off, then jumping off and landing with my feet on Jason's shoulders. I used my momentum to bring my sword into Nico's helmet, making his helmet shake extremely loud. I tapped my wrist watch and it turned into a watch just in time to hear Thalia say. "Screw you Percy." And intercept her spear jab.

"Waffles." I said and walked Nico again I the helmet, and threw him into Jason, both of them unconscious. Me and Thalia kind of went into epic battle mode then. She jabbed, stabbed with an arrow, or used her hunting knives, and I either blocked with my shield or my sword. I swung, and she block somehow to. Then I noticed her weak spot. She was getting frustrated, and sloppy. Then I felt about 10,000 volts of electricity go in one arm and out the other. OW! "Waffles to you." She said. I fell down in pain. Then she punched me in the face. Now I was angry, and since she stole my line I guess I can steal some other peoples. "THIS!" I started a mini hurricane around myself. "IS!" I got up and knocked her weapon out of her hand. "SPARTA!" I spun around, grabbed an arrow, and stabbed it in her knee. "And you just took an arrow to the knee." She was unconscious. Just then the conch horn blew. We won. That was fun. Annabeth ran up to me, banner in hand, and said. "You need to be more original."

"You mean like this?" And I pulled her close, put one hand on her back, used my other hand to tilt her chin up and kissed her. This is why I like Fridays.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy cow! No relations to the song 'Friday'' in this. Review if you are awesome. BTW I got skyrim for Christmas, and that's where I got this idea. Reveiw for more! peace out-Edge<br>**


End file.
